Talk:Drop Dead Devious/@comment-3041875-20161129233220/@comment-24593235-20161130001250
Thank you so much, Ben, for sticking around for the whole season. This review truly means a lot to me/us, and I'm so glad to learn that you adored the finale. A lot of work went into making it as great as it turned out to be, and honestly the biggest dread of you reading this season was the possibility that you'd be disappointed. Glad that was not the case. :) I'm also surprised and relieved to see that you liked the twist with Matthew being Justine's former love and not Jose. After your comment on how you thought it'd be Jose, I was worried you might find the Matthew reveal to be a bit random and/or not what you wanted. I'm also glad you love how the mystery all tied together and how some of your earlier complaints were resolved once it all fell into place. Oh, and Ali going to the police as Jorgio is being arrest. "Excuse me, Officer. You might want to check the basement." - That moment had been planned well early on in the season; we were so excited to finally get to it. In regards to the cliffhanger, however, Joe had told Joanna that he'd be dealing with her once the Jose situation was dealt with. We don't end up seeing what that means, of course, but he probably intended to go to the police about her murdering Matthew. That's why she acted fast and framed him for it before he could have her go down for it. I guess maybe you missed that part, but it's okay. I'm glad you're still content since it's Joanna. And yes, the thought did cross my mind that Ali might have been brushed under the rug a bit fast. You did understand why though - she's needed for next season and that'd just get in the way. She's innocent as far as we're concerned; she was a victim of Jorgio and she was far too terrified to ever go against him. Brad being "very convincing" in court was a good enough explanation for us to wrap that minor problem up so we could head into season 2 with her. As for the complaints about Josh, we will be working on that as season 2 goes on, I guess. Brad is promoted to series regular, so he will be a big part of Josh's arc. Hopefully we'll be able to improve on him in terms of a character with that relationship. Your excitement for Ali and Joanna in Season 2 makes me very happy. They definitely are two of the best characters, and I think/hope they won't disappoint. Ali is now free of Jorgio so we will definitely being seeing more of her independent side. We will also be focusing more on her friendship with Ben, so I hope you look forward to that. With Jorgio and Justine both leaving the main cast, they basically just have each other. :P And for Joanna, we get to see the repercussions of her actions, as well as delve way more into her past. Season 1 just gave you a tease of what's to come. :) I think killing off Justine was one of, if not the hardest decision we've had to make on this show. It was planned well early on that she would be the killer (there's actually a very funny story as to how we decided that), but we never expected to adore her as much as we did. As you said though, it probably is good that she ended now in case she ever did become grating in the future. And she will also forever stand out as a great character. I'm sorry Jorgio couldn't have been as great, on the other hand, but I'm glad the basement story was a success! And Liz, well, I never really did expect you to be that fond of her. I just think she's not the kind of character you really click to, but we do have plans for her in Season 2 that could possibly change your mind about her, so I guess we'll wait and see. I don't know if there's anything else to cover, but I'm sure Joe will if there is. Thank you so much for reading, and I'm glad you finally came around and enjoyed the show! We're three episodes into Season 2 and I'm really enjoying it so far. I hope you do too, and we will be working on the areas you have suggested. Thanks again! <3